divine_gatefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
模块:JSON
以下複製自 http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Module:JSON ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Uploaded by User:Ori.livneh. -- Commit c8e9378f1c of git://github.com/craigmj/json4lua.git -- With very light modifications: -- -- Changed 'see LICENSE.txt' to full text of license. -- -- Dropped "module('json')"; return a table instead. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- JSON4Lua: JSON encoding / decoding support for the Lua language. -- json Module. -- Author: Craig Mason-Jones -- Homepage: http://json.luaforge.net/ -- Version: 0.9.50 -- This module is released under the MIT License (MIT). -- -- Copyright © 2009 Craig Mason-Jones -- -- Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy -- of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal -- in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights -- to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell -- copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is -- furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: -- -- The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in -- all copies or substantial portions of the Software. -- -- THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR -- IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, -- FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE -- AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER -- LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, -- OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN -- THE SOFTWARE. -- -- USAGE: -- This module exposes two functions: -- encode(o) -- Returns the table / string / boolean / number / nil / json.null value as a JSON-encoded string. -- decode(json_string) -- Returns a Lua object populated with the data encoded in the JSON string json_string. -- -- REQUIREMENTS: -- compat-5.1 if using Lua 5.0 -- -- CHANGELOG -- 0.9.50 Radical performance improvement on decode from Eike Decker. Many thanks! -- 0.9.40 Changed licence to MIT License (MIT) -- 0.9.20 Introduction of local Lua functions for private functions (removed _ function prefix). -- Fixed Lua 5.1 compatibility issues. -- Introduced json.null to have null values in associative arrays. -- encode() performance improvement (more than 50%) through table.concat rather than .. -- Introduced decode ability to ignore /**/ comments in the JSON string. -- 0.9.10 Fix to array encoding / decoding to correctly manage nil/null values in arrays. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Imports and dependencies ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- local math = require('math') local string = require("string") local table = require("table") local tostring = tostring local base = _G ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Module declaration ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Public functions -- Private functions local decode_scanArray local decode_scanComment local decode_scanConstant local decode_scanNumber local decode_scanObject local decode_scanString local decode_scanWhitespace local encodeString local isArray local isEncodable ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- PUBLIC FUNCTIONS ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Encodes an arbitrary Lua object / variable. -- @param v The Lua object / variable to be JSON encoded. -- @return String containing the JSON encoding in internal Lua string format (i.e. not unicode) function encode (v) -- Handle nil values if v nil then return "null" end local vtype = base.type(v) -- Handle strings if vtype 'string' then return '"' .. encodeString(v) .. '"' -- Need to handle encoding in string end -- Handle booleans if vtype 'number' or vtype 'boolean' then return base.tostring(v) end -- Handle tables if vtype 'table' then local rval = {} -- Consider arrays separately local bArray, maxCount = isArray(v) if bArray then for i = 1,maxCount do table.insert(rval, encode(vi)) end else -- An object, not an array for i,j in base.pairs(v) do if isEncodable(i) and isEncodable(j) then table.insert(rval, '"' .. encodeString(i) .. '":' .. encode(j)) end end end if bArray then return '.. table.concat(rval,',') ..'' else return '{' .. table.concat(rval,',') .. '}' end end -- Handle null values if vtype 'function' and v null then return 'null' end base.assert(false,'encode attempt to encode unsupported type ' .. vtype .. ':' .. base.tostring(v)) end --- Decodes a JSON string and returns the decoded value as a Lua data structure / value. -- @param s The string to scan. -- @return Lua objectthat was scanned, as a Lua table / string / number / boolean or nil. function decode(s) -- Function is re-defined below after token and other items are created. -- Just defined here for code neatness. return null end --- The null function allows one to specify a null value in an associative array (which is otherwise -- discarded if you set the value with 'nil' in Lua. Simply set t = { first=json.null } function null() return null -- so json.null() will also return null ;-) end ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Internal, PRIVATE functions. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Encodes a string to be JSON-compatible. -- This just involves back-quoting inverted commas, back-quotes and newlines, I think ;-) -- @param s The string to return as a JSON encoded (i.e. backquoted string) -- @return The string appropriately escaped. local qrep = {"\\"="\\\\", '"'='\\"','\r'='\\r','\n'='\\n','\t'='\\t'} function encodeString(s) return tostring(s):gsub('"\\\r\n\t',qrep) end -- Determines whether the given Lua type is an array or a table / dictionary. -- We consider any table an array if it has indexes 1..n for its n items, and no -- other data in the table. -- I think this method is currently a little 'flaky', but can't think of a good way around it yet... -- @param t The table to evaluate as an array -- @return boolean, number True if the table can be represented as an array, false otherwise. If true, -- the second returned value is the maximum -- number of indexed elements in the array. function isArray(t) -- Next we count all the elements, ensuring that any non-indexed elements are not-encodable -- (with the possible exception of 'n') local maxIndex = 0 for k,v in base.pairs(t) do if (base.type(k) 'number' and math.floor(k) k and 1<=k) then -- k,v is an indexed pair if (not isEncodable(v)) then return false end -- All array elements must be encodable maxIndex = math.max(maxIndex,k) else if (k 'n') then if v ~= table.getn(t) then return false end -- False if n does not hold the number of elements else -- Else of (k 'n') if isEncodable(v) then return false end end -- End of (k~='n') end -- End of k,v not an indexed pair end -- End of loop across all pairs return true, maxIndex end --- Determines whether the given Lua object / table / variable can be JSON encoded. The only -- types that are JSON encodable are: string, boolean, number, nil, table and json.null. -- In this implementation, all other types are ignored. -- @param o The object to examine. -- @return boolean True if the object should be JSON encoded, false if it should be ignored. function isEncodable(o) local t = base.type(o) return (t 'string' or t 'boolean' or t 'number' or t 'nil' or t 'table') or (t 'function' and o null) end -- Radical performance improvement for decode from Eike Decker! do local type = base.type local error = base.error local assert = base.assert local print = base.print local tonumber = base.tonumber -- initialize some values to be used in decoding function -- initializes a table to contain a byte=>table mapping -- the table contains tokens (byte values) as keys and maps them on other -- token tables (mostly, the boolean value 'true' is used to indicate termination -- of a token sequence) -- the token table's purpose is, that it allows scanning a sequence of bytes -- until something interesting has been found (e.g. a token that is not expected) -- name is a descriptor for the table to be printed in error messages local function init_token_table (tt) local struct = {} local value function struct:link(other_tt) value = other_tt return struct end function struct:to(chars) for i=1,#chars do ttchars:byte(i) = value end return struct end return function (name) tt.name = name return struct end end -- keep "named" byte values at hands local c_esc, c_e, c_l, c_r, c_u, c_f, c_a, c_s, c_slash = ("\\elrufas/"):byte(1,9) -- token tables - tt_doublequote_string = strDoubleQuot, tt_singlequote_string = strSingleQuot local tt_object_key, tt_object_colon, tt_object_value, tt_doublequote_string, tt_singlequote_string, tt_array_value, tt_array_seperator, tt_numeric, tt_boolean, tt_null, tt_comment_start, tt_comment_middle, tt_ignore --< tt_ignore is special - marked tokens will be tt_ignored = {},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{} -- strings to be used in certain token tables local strchars = "" -- all valid string characters (all except newlines) local allchars = "" -- all characters that are valid in comments --local escapechar = {} for i=0,0xff do local c = string.char(i) if c~="\n" and c~="\r" then strchars = strchars .. c end allchars = allchars .. c --escapechari = "\\" .. string.char(i) end --[[ charstounescape = "\"\'\\bfnrt/"; unescapechars = "\"'\\\b\f\n\r\t\/"; for i=1,#charstounescape do escapechar[ charstounescape:byte(i) ] = unescapechars:sub(i,i) end ]]-- -- obj key reader, expects the end of the object or a quoted string as key init_token_table (tt_object_key) "object (' or \" or } or , expected)" :link(tt_singlequote_string) :to "'" :link(tt_doublequote_string) :to '"' :link(true) :to "}" :link(tt_object_key) :to "," :link(tt_comment_start) :to "/" :link(tt_ignore) :to " \t\r\n" -- after the key, a colon is expected (or comment) init_token_table (tt_object_colon) "object (: expected)" :link(tt_object_value) :to ":" :link(tt_comment_start) :to "/" :link(tt_ignore) :to" \t\r\n" -- as values, anything is possible, numbers, arrays, objects, boolean, null, strings init_token_table (tt_object_value) "object ({ or [ or ' or \" or number or boolean or null expected)" :link(tt_object_key) :to "{" :link(tt_array_seperator) :to ":link(tt_singlequote_string) :to "'" :link(tt_doublequote_string) :to '"' :link(tt_numeric) :to "0123456789.-" :link(tt_boolean) :to "tf" :link(tt_null) :to "n" :link(tt_comment_start) :to "/" :link(tt_ignore) :to " \t\r\n" -- token tables for reading strings init_token_table (tt_doublequote_string) "double quoted string" :link(tt_ignore) :to (strchars) :link(c_esc) :to "\\" :link(true) :to '"' init_token_table (tt_singlequote_string) "single quoted string" :link(tt_ignore) :to (strchars) :link(c_esc) :to "\\" :link(true) :to "'" -- array reader that expects termination of the array or a comma that indicates the next value init_token_table (tt_array_value) "array (, or expected)" :link(tt_array_seperator) :to "," :link(true) :to "]" :link(tt_comment_start) :to "/" :link(tt_ignore) :to " \t\r\n" -- a value, pretty similar to tt_object_value init_token_table (tt_array_seperator) "array ({ or [ or ' or \" or number or boolean or null expected)" :link(tt_object_key) :to "{" :link(tt_array_seperator) :to ":link(tt_singlequote_string) :to "'" :link(tt_doublequote_string) :to '"' :link(tt_comment_start) :to "/" :link(tt_numeric) :to "0123456789.-" :link(tt_boolean) :to "tf" :link(tt_null) :to "n" :link(tt_ignore) :to " \t\r\n" -- valid number tokens init_token_table (tt_numeric) "number" :link(tt_ignore) :to "0123456789.-Ee" -- once a comment has been started with /, a * is expected init_token_table (tt_comment_start) "comment start (* expected)" :link(tt_comment_middle) :to "*" -- now everything is allowed, watch out for * though. The next char is then checked manually init_token_table (tt_comment_middle) "comment end" :link(tt_ignore) :to (allchars) :link(true) :to "*" function decode (js_string) local pos = 1 -- position in the string -- read the next byte value local function next_byte () pos = pos + 1 return js_string:byte(pos-1) end -- in case of error, report the location using line numbers local function location () local n = ("\n"):byte() local line,lpos = 1,0 for i=1,pos do if js_string:byte(i) n then line,lpos = line + 1,1 else lpos = lpos + 1 end end return "Line "..line.." character "..lpos end -- debug func --local function status (str) -- print(str.." ("..s:sub(math.max(1,p-10),p+10)..")") --end -- read the next token, according to the passed token table local function next_token (tok) while pos <= #js_string do local b = js_string:byte(pos) local t = tok[b if not t then error("Unexpected character at "..location()..": ".. string.char(b).." ("..b..") when reading "..tok.name.."\nContext: \n".. js_string:sub(math.max(1,pos-30),pos+30).."\n"..(" "):rep(pos+math.min(-1,30-pos)).."^") end pos = pos + 1 if t~=tt_ignore then return t end end error("unexpected termination of JSON while looking for "..tok.name) end -- read a string, double and single quoted ones local function read_string (tok) local start = pos --local returnString = {} repeat local t = next_token(tok) if t c_esc then --table.insert(returnString, js_string:sub(start, pos-2)) --table.insert(returnString, escapechar[ js_string:byte(pos) ]) pos = pos + 1 --start = pos end -- jump over escaped chars, no matter what until t true -- return (base.loadstring("return " .. js_string:sub(start-1, pos-1) ) ()) return js_string:sub(start,pos-2) -- We consider the situation where no escaped chars were encountered separately, -- and use the fastest possible return in this case. --if 0 #returnString then -- return js_string:sub(start,pos-2) --else -- table.insert(returnString, js_string:sub(start,pos-2)) -- return table.concat(returnString,""); --end --return js_string:sub(start,pos-2) end local function read_num () local start = pos while pos <= #js_string do local b = js_string:byte(pos) if not tt_numericb then break end pos = pos + 1 end return tonumber(js_string:sub(start-1,pos-1)) end -- read_bool and read_null are both making an assumption that I have not tested: -- I would expect that the string extraction is more expensive than actually -- making manual comparision of the byte values local function read_bool () pos = pos + 3 local a,b,c,d = js_string:byte(pos-3,pos) if a c_r and b c_u and c c_e then return true end pos = pos + 1 if a ~= c_a or b ~= c_l or c ~= c_s or d ~= c_e then error("Invalid boolean: "..js_string:sub(math.max(1,pos-5),pos+5)) end return false end -- same as read_bool: only last local function read_null () pos = pos + 3 local u,l1,l2 = js_string:byte(pos-3,pos-1) if u c_u and l1 c_l and l2 c_l then return nil end error("Invalid value (expected null):"..js_string:sub(pos-4,pos-1).. " ("..js_string:byte(pos-1).."="..js_string:sub(pos-1,pos-1).." / "..c_l..")") end local read_object_value,read_object_key,read_array,read_value,read_comment -- read a value depending on what token was returned, might require info what was used (in case of comments) function read_value (t,fromt) if t tt_object_key then return read_object_key({}) end if t tt_array_seperator then return read_array({}) end if t tt_singlequote_string or t tt_doublequote_string then return read_string(t) end if t tt_numeric then return read_num() end if t tt_boolean then return read_bool() end if t tt_null then return read_null() end if t tt_comment_start then return read_value(read_comment(fromt)) end error("unexpected termination - "..js_string:sub(math.max(1,pos-10),pos+10)) end -- read comments until something noncomment like surfaces, using the token reader which was -- used when stumbling over this comment function read_comment (fromt) while true do next_token(tt_comment_start) while true do local t = next_token(tt_comment_middle) if next_byte() c_slash then local t = next_token(fromt) if t~= tt_comment_start then return t end break end end end end -- read arrays, empty array expected as o arg function read_array (o,i) --if not i then status "arr open" end i = i or 1 -- loop until ... while true do oi = read_value(next_token(tt_array_seperator),tt_array_seperator) local t = next_token(tt_array_value) if t tt_comment_start then t = read_comment(tt_array_value) end if t true then -- ... we found a terminator token --status "arr close" return o end i = i + 1 end end -- object value reading function read_object_value (o) local t = next_token(tt_object_value) return read_value(t,tt_object_value) end -- object key reading, might also terminate the object function read_object_key (o) while true do local t = next_token(tt_object_key) if t tt_comment_start then t = read_comment(tt_object_key) end if t true then return o end if t tt_object_key then return read_object_key(o) end local k = read_string(t) if next_token(tt_object_colon) tt_comment_start then t = read_comment(tt_object_colon) end local v = read_object_value(o) ok = v end end -- now let's read data from our string and pretend it's an object value local r = read_object_value() if pos<=#js_string then -- not sure about what to do with dangling characters --error("Dangling characters in JSON code ("..location()..")") end return r end end return { encode = encode, decode = decode }